


Those who marry for love

by MargaeryHighgarden



Series: Of Dragons and Roses [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergent, Clarke is Margaery and Sansa's granddaughter, Clarke is a Tyrell, Clexa, F/F, Fluffy and cute in my opinion, Game of Thrones Universe, Lexa is Dany's daughter, Lexa is a Targaryen, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Same for Lexa, This is basically a love story, margaery is alive, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaeryHighgarden/pseuds/MargaeryHighgarden
Summary: "Women in our position must make the best of our circumstances", her grandmother used to say.





	Those who marry for love

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense, please don't worry about technicalities or plots holes, it's just for fun (even though it actually took so long to write,,,)(I guess I just wanted to share).
> 
> How can two cis women have kids naturally? Well I just pretend they can, so in this AU they can. 
> 
> I'm sorry if anything is confusing of if you find typos, English is not my first language.

Being born a woman upon the lands of Westeros can never be an easy thing, but if one adds a noble title to her name, she is sure to face a troublesome future.  
There still are great advantages, of course, to being a lady. Power and influence, for those clever enough to take them for themselves.

“Women in our position must make the best of our circumstances”, her grandmother used to say. Lady Margaery sure was something in her time, and she had made sure to pass on her skills and knowledge to the one child her son fathered that showed any potential.

Lady Clarke of house Tyrell was a true beauty, much as her grandmother was said to have been. She walked through the rose bushes of Highgarden with grace and brightness unmatched, winning the heart and affections of every man, woman and child who had the delight to look into her ocean eyes. She had long, golden locks falling in delicate waves over her shoulders and back, and clear intelligence hidden behind a polite and womanly smile. Everywhere in Westeros – some even pretend it went beyond the seas – they sang her praises.

When Daenerys Targaryen had come to reclaim her throne long before Clarke was born, house Tyrell had broken their alliance with the Lannisters and sworn allegiance to the Silver Queen. Margaery was the only living heir of House Tyrell, and with the help of her own grandmother Olenna, the Queen of Thorns, she became Queen of Highgarden. They say thousands of men came at her door and proposed themselves in marriage, but she denied them all. With the new Queen of the seven kingdoms arrived new rules, and she was able to take Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, as her legitimate wife, before the old gods and the new.

A few years into this loving union, Sansa gave birth to their first born, a boy they named Jacob. As you may have guessed, lady Clarke is his daughter.

She herself was born in spring, on one of those days where the weather can not seem to make up its mind and bright sun succeeds to harsh rain. There’s always beauty in chaos though, and her mother always talked about the rainbow that was painting the sky when the princess took her first breath.

Even as a child, Clarke enchanted everyone she met. Her parents, her siblings, the maids, the cooks, they were all so smitten with her angelic face they let her have her way with everything. That was what first picked Margaery’s interest.

The blonde girl had come after two sweet, useless sisters, three brothers, and a number of cousins too high to count, but from the moment she could stand on those chubby legs and pout with those pink lips of hers, it was clear as water how different she would be. 

Now, her eighteenth nameday was on its way, and Margaery might just have had plans to help her climb her way up, just as she had done all those years ago.

 

***

 

A brown lock of her hair had slipped out of its braid, now running the side of her angular face in an unruly manner. Those eyes staring back at her in the mirror, though green in color like the forests she liked to ride through, reminded her of her mother’s. For all of her Dothraki traits – dark hair, tall in size and muscular in built -, princess Alexandria of House Targaryen certainly was Daenerys’ child.

They say she was conceived by a witch, with help of blood magic and the spirits of both the Queen and her deceased father Khal Drogo. Some even say Daenerys was never pregnant, and that the birth of a legitimate heir was a miracle. Lexa herself didn’t know about the mystery surrounding her existence – and it didn’t really matter, as long as she could one day wear the crown and sit on the throne.

She took a deep breath, her shoulders heaving up and making her look even more powerful. She was 21 summers now, she reminded herself. She needed to marry, for it was her duty to produce an heir for the kingdom and assure peace would survive her passing.

She had never seen her intended, but she sure had heard the stories. Tales of a goddess princess with fair skin and stars in her eyes, living in a beautiful castle miles away from here, among thousands of flowers and a common people her selfless heart cared deeply for.

Lexa turned around and walked up to her sword, taking it out of its sheath with a musical sound. She put it to the light of day, the sun’s rays reflecting on it like a thousand diamonds. As beautiful as the metal looked as she twirled it in front of the window, the princess knew how dangerous it was, how deadly it could get. She would make no mistake, and she certainly wouldn’t underestimate this beautiful woman she’d soon call her wife. The ‘Sky Princess’ they called her, in reference to her eyes. Well, Lexa would be watching for storms.

 

***

 

The first time Alexandria Targaryen met her betrothed, she had been sacred Queen of the seven kingdoms two months prior, her mother stepping back in complete trust that she would be well advised – by herself as well as Lord Tyrion. Lady Clarke had been traveling for weeks when she stepped down from the carriage, seeing King’s Landing for the first time and looking every bit of the blooming flower the songs praised her to be.

Everything would have gone exactly as expected – polite smiles, greetings and curtsies – if Lexa hadn’t frozen into place, her breathing getting rather quick the longer she gazed at the woman in front of her.

The woman that was meant to be hers.

She swallowed. This might not be as easy as she thought.

 

***

 

“This might be easier than we thought”, Margaery nodded to herself as she walked beside Clarke through the impressive corridors. “Judging by the look on her young face when she first saw you, this one will be as tough to tame as a kitten.”

The blonde woman hummed quietly, a small, fond smile gracing her lips.

“I thought it was rather delighting”, the princess answered. “She looked quite adorable, and those puppy eyes she was throwing my way…Had I not known or seen her toned body, I’d hardly believe her to be a warrior.”

“You think her body to be toned?”

They both lifted their heads to look at each other, the old woman studying the young one closely, Clarke blushing like a maiden on her wedding night.

“Well”, Lady Margaery nodded, a smirk blossoming on her face, “I must admit I did not expect that.”

Seeing something akin to shame crawling up her granddaughter’s cheeks, the once brunette woman shook her head.

“Oh, none of that, dear”, she stopped walking, turning to face the girl and caress her lovely face in a motherly manner. “There is no shame to have in pursuing a romantic relationship with your betrothed if that is what you wish. In fact, I would rather you do. Believe me when I say entering an unwanted and cold marriage is not something anyone would want for their golden child”, she pushed a strand of hair the color of the sun over the princess’ shoulder. “If you’re lucky enough and find yourself willing, you might even find happiness by the Queen’s side. That, and a royal crown, is all I ever wanted for you.”

Moved by the unexpected words, Lady Clarke locked her arms around her grandmother in a tender embrace, unshed tears shining in her eyes. It was not so much about the Queen yet – Alexandria still was a stranger after all -, it was about the blessing. After all those years she spent studying politics and practicing manipulation, she could see a flicker of light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe Queens could also be happy, after all.

 

***

 

When their lips met for the first time before Gods and mortals alike, the sky was a bright shade of blue covered in places by pure white clouds on their way to Winterfell.

They kissed, nice and gentle, hands linked between their bodies in a show of unity and Clarke wrapped in the cloak of Lexa’s protection.

There was a twinkle of hope in both their gazes when they parted, and it shone as bright as a summer star throughout the whole feast.

They spent the evening seated side by side, laughing and talking and touching the other. A brush of the knee, a nudge on the arm, it seemed difficult for either of them to break the contact.

The journey back to their now shared chambers was made in hushed whispers and quiet giggles, with a lot of smirks pulling at the blonde’s lips and a fair amount of blushing on the brunette’s part.

That night their bodies came together, and in the blissful years that followed, hearts and souls were entwined to the roots.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series, I'll be posting another piece where we'll meet their kids. :D (yayyy clexa babies)(I live for those)
> 
> Here is the link to my tumblr (I'll be posting about this fic): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/margaerytyrellhighgarden
> 
> Come scream at me about your fav ladies from GoT / Clexa


End file.
